Without You
by white-wings01
Summary: Inuyasha's missing, Kagome's searching for him, will she find him in time or ....
1. Calling for you

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.. There are you happy now!  
Later in the story we might have some newbies but right now this is it .  
  
InuYasha!  
  
"Where could he be! He knows better then to go off on his own when his demonic power elapses!  
  
Kagome sat worrying next to Sango around the campfire.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure he's fine. Even when he's human he's still pretty powerful." Sango said trying to cheer her up even if she herself was starting to worry about the half-demon as well.  
  
"That's true." Kagome sighed  
  
"Though it dose worry me that he has been gone for so long." Moroku commented from the other side of the fire.  
  
"Ya!" Shippo piped in.  
  
They all sat in unspoken thoughts for a few more minutes, staring into the dancing flames.  
  
"That's IT!" Kagome stood up suddenly. "I'm going to go look for him!"  
  
Before any one could stop her or even offer to accompany her she stormed off into the woods, calling for him.  
  
After about three hours of wandering around in the darkness calling Inuyasha she finely sat down on a tree stump to rest.  
  
"Wherever could he be!" she thought.  
  
There was a rustling in the bushes behind her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she turned around hopefully.  
  
Then it all went black. 


	2. Time to wake up sleeping beauty

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.. There are you happy now!  
  
Snake dudes are MINE!  
  
^^ Back by popular demand!!!! Without You! ^^  
  
Chap 2  
  
Kagome's eyes slowly opened and she dazedly looked around the room as she sat up.  
  
She looked down and found that her arms and legs were bound with rope.  
  
'Great.'  
  
Her mind was starting to clear. She heard nose in the other room so she walled over to the screen door that separated the two.  
  
Through the door she heard two voices talking.  
  
"Why cant we eat him yet brother!"  
  
"Have you looked at him! He's still trying to fight the poison.."  
  
"Really, let me have a closer look."  
  
There was some shuffling.  
  
"You right, my brother, he is still trying to fight our poison."  
  
"Damn! I wanted a meal tonight!!"  
  
"Don't worry we could always try the girl?"  
  
"True..."  
  
The door slid opened and Kagome looked up into the faces of two massive snake demons.  
  
"Ooooo look brother, she's awake!" the fist said grabbing her with his tail and pulling her out of her room into the bigger one.  
  
Kagome tried to fight them off, she knew they were going to try and eat her, and she didn't like that thought of that.  
  
She stopped when she caught a glimpse of greasy black hair and red material.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she gasped out.  
  
Inuyasha's limp body lay in at the opposite wall of the room. His breath was staggered and he was soaked with sweat. It reminded Kagome of the battle with the spider heads, where the leader of the spider heads pretended to be an old monk so it could steal the shards from Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha! Oh My GOD!!!!" she screamed out.  
  
The snakes stopped it their attempts to restrain her when she started yelling his name.  
  
She rolled over to him quickly and the snakes followed angrily.  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Please wake up!" she tried to wake him but to no avail.  
  
"You two is lovers then?"  
  
"Ah, then it is only right for you two to die together!"  
  
"Don't you come near me!! Stay away!! Kagome kicked out at the snakes but they advanced anyway.  
  
"Get way!!!" She yelled in a terrified tone, but the snake brothers just continued to advance.  
  
She backed up to the other side of Inuyashas body. 


	3. NO! INUYASHA!

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.. There are you happy now!  
  
Snake dudes are MINE!!  
  
^^ Back by popular demand!!!! Without You! ^^  
  
Chap 3  
  
He heard a female voice faintly through the fog in his mind.  
  
"Stay away!!!!!!!!" I yelled.  
  
He tried to see the person clearly ,but his eye site was blurred by the poison of those damned snake demons.  
  
"Don't Come near me!!! " the voice yelled again.  
  
'I know that voice.' he thought.  
  
"Stay AWAY! " again she was yelling.  
  
'KAGOME!!!!!' his thoughts raced  
  
His mind went into overdrive and he started to force his body to move despite the paralyzing effect of the poison.  
  
********  
  
"hmmm.." Kagome heard a soft moan.  
  
She and the demons looked down at Inuyasha.  
  
His body was twitching and he was moaning with the effort to get up.  
  
"Inuyasha!" She cried happily.  
  
"Not possible!" the fists snake demon said.  
  
"NO NO NO NO!!" the second cried out.  
  
Inuyasha pushed himself up on his knees. His hair hung down in his face so Kagome couldn't see his expression but she could guess.  
  
She reached for him and held his shoulders as he stopped to catch his breath. His body was shaking and he was breathing heard.  
  
"Come on Inuyasha." she said desperately.  
  
His arms started to shake and he forced his head to face Kagome, His eyes where clouded and half closed. He was hanging in there, but just barely.  
  
"kagome.." he said dryly  
  
In the background to two snake brothers where slithering around in circles yelling "NO NO NO!!"  
  
Kagome smiled at him and he weakly smiled back at her. He began to try and stand next. Kagome supported his weight on her own shoulder until she was on her knees and could go no further for the sake of the ropes the bound her.  
  
Inuyasha stood for a moment and then stumbled backward, his black hair wiped around as he fell. He crashed into the rice-paper walls and fell through onto the ground outside.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome called to him as he lay there.  
  
She stared down at him from inside the abandoned house and then to the skyline. Her face brightened as she looked at the eastern sky.  
  
The two demons, seeing their chance, leapt out of the house into the early morning sunlight.  
  
They pounced at Inuyasha, who was now standing with his back to them. 


	4. YEA! GO GO GO!

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me.. There are you happy now!  
  
Snake dudes are MINE!!  
  
^^ Back by popular demand!!!! Without You! ^^  
  
Chap 3  
  
"We have you now!" the two snake demons yelled in unison.  
  
"Feh." Was all that came from Inuyasha as he turned and glared at them with his golden colored eyes.  
  
"YA! Inuyasha!!!" Kagome cheered, caught up in the moment, she would have applauded but her hands were still bound.  
  
Inuyasha's face hardened and a small grin crossed his face.  
  
"Iron Rebar Soul Stealer!!!" he shouted as he jumped forward and slashed through on of the snake demons.  
  
The poison was out of his demonic system now. When he'd been rolled out into the sunlight he had started to transform back to his hayou form. He was going to enjoy ripping the last Snake brother to shredded snake meat!  
  
"You don't know who you're dealing with." Inuyasha smirked as the second brother started to back away.  
  
"NO NO NO!!" he canted.  
  
"You like that word don't you?" Inuyasha bared his fangs at the cowering demon.  
  
"You low level demons have no respect!" he growled as he brought his claws down into the sniveling demons flesh and ripped trough it.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHh" the demon screamed as he died slowly there in the sunlit grass.  
  
Inuyasha wiped his hand on the grass and then turned to Kagome.  
  
"You did it!." She smiled at him from her position on the floor.  
  
"Yea."  
  
He walked over to her and untied her bindings. She rubbed her writs and ankles where the rope had rubbed her skin raw. Inuyasha sat down next to her.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Why?" she questioned.  
  
"You called me back." He said and they both blushed.  
  
"So why'd you call me back anyway." He stuttered out quietly.  
  
"Well..." she was quiet for a moment.  
  
"Because I wouldn't be able to... live without... YOU..."  
  
Again. They both blushed the color of the sun that now sat above the horizon watching them with pleased amusement.  
  
END 


End file.
